users_of_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clonefanatic
"Well, Like I say; "Tell it to a tree." it may have some sexual reference in there somewhere, but I just love ticking bullies off! *LOLs*" -Me telling a bully to get away from my friend http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130120231345/thehungergames/images/e/ed/Photo%2812%29.jpg Hai guys I'm Ash so yah...I guess I'm writing my biography. Lol So Yus my life. Well...let's get started. Early times I joined the wiki in early October 2012. I dont know if I can speak for myself but at first, I thought of myself as someone trying to fit in. Now I'm ALWAYS on the wiki! And I'm not well known, but known. :) Thts good to know. ROFL. And I have at least a handful of the best users/my friends I've ever chatted with Life before wiki Something went wrong with me when I was a baby. 3 months old actually. (Only like 1 person on the wiki knows this) as a toddler I loved playing with footballs and baseballs, (When my mom and dad got baptized, the pastor spoke to me and asked what do I do. I said: "I play balls. I plays lotsa balls." I still have a tape of me saying that. ;D) (Also interesting; my first home was a street down from a baseball stadium!) so as I grew older I signed-up for T-ball. And I was probably one of the best little kids on the team. (well, I was the only one who could catch a baseball that was hit by a bat XP) so I'm like 6-7 yrs old there. We moved a lot in NY because of my Dad's job. So when I was 10, we had moved at least seven times. So yah, didnt have that many friends back then except my family. :P so afterwards, once we settled near a lake. (Onieda Lake...sooooo pretty) I took up sports again. I signed-up for baseball, and flag football. And I was known to be goofy. Probably still am! XP I didn't become more of a joker until now in my teen years. My childhood was mostly me being a quiet, kind, and maybe somewhat lonely of a kid. Current life, aw yah! Now I'm this nearly 15 yr old, who loves sports with a passion. Who is funny and kind, and is very out-going. And maybe somewhat of a show-off in football. (I kinda steal the spotlight in that XP) and if you'd ask me how I felt about girls 3 yrs ago I would've said: "eww, girls are gross." now I'm like: "Girls are the best thing that ever happened. Kids who dun like girls are crazy!" lol. So now, I am a highschool QB. Known as, "long-arm" or "the dorky QB" and I have been playing piano for 8 yrs now. And I hate school. What else is new?! XP So yup. Yus, I've had like...2 GFs and over a dozen secret admirers. And I know it's because I play sports or my personality. I ain't that attractive. Lololol it's true. Umm, I'm going into 10th grade. FINALY. My appearance I have blue eyes, and a light tan. And I'm sorta muscular from sports. Yus I have a 2-pack. Rofl. And recently, maybe when I hit puberty my hair became curly! It used to be straight and I loved to have a buzz-cut. But now it's growing out and kinda shaggy. And I'm also starting to grow facial hair! Omg Yus!!!! :D * "Aww, you're soo cute! ;3" -Kiersten * "Ash, you're sooooo handsome." -Gaby * "I think you're hawt but my friends think you're ugly." -Alexa * "You're a great friend ash. :)" -Ember * "hey cutie. ;)" -Claire * "I think you're hot." -Jessa * "Manly" -Jessa (I rofl'd there lololol) interesting stories *i have gotten involved with bullies picking on other kids more than 15 times. My biggest feat was when, this like, 6' 2" sophomore was picking on a girl freshman for apparently no reason. saying she was ugly. (quite the opposite) so I came over to the two, slammed the guy's books on the floor and told him to leave her alone. He said: "fuck off kid!" and pushed the girl into the lockers. So then a crowd had formed around us, and I was still surprised no teachers had arrived. Taking the opportunity I pushed the guy into the lockers also, but began to punch his face, I mean. Maybe I got too angry at him because when I stopped. And when he had stopped screaming. He had a concussion, and nearly fell into unconsciousness. Yah.... And my fists hurt terribly. So the guy was slouched in the corner and I helped the girl up and left him. I later got suspended for a week because of that. *I have broken six bones from football and I have had two concussions also. *my football team won the state championship this year! (we had a huge party!) Little more info I have been to numerous parties, some were very wrong! Others were awesome. And I have a rep on the wiki to be a really kind and awesome guy! Yay lol Best friends Lily, Kiersten, Jessa, Kekai, Bella, Corey, Gaby, Manner. YouTube http://www.youtube.com/user/Ashbro117 Clonefanatic